digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Data Squad
The following is a list of characters from the anime series Digimon Data Squad (Digimon Savers in the Japanese version). DATS (D'igimon D'at'a '''S'quad) Marcus Damon and Agumon Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon Keenan Crier and Falcomon Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, and the PawnChessmon Commander Richard Sampson and Kudamon Commander-General Homer Yushima and Kamemon Damon Family Marcus' family which consists of his father Spencer, his mother Sarah, and his little sister Kristy. Dr. Spencer Damon and BanchoLeomon Sarah Damon Kristy Damon and Biyomon Digimon Cherrymon '''Cherrymon: A wise tree-like Ultimate level Digimon that tells stories about the Digital World. He first appeared when Marcus and the other battled Keenan and his partner, Peckmon. Cherrymon stopped the fighting because he didn't like violence. Then, Gotsumon summoned raining rocks on Cherrymon, and Gaogamon and Sunflowmon destroyed the falling rocks. And RizeGreymon destroyed a gigantic falling rock. Later, the DATS returned to Cherrymon's place, where they found some injured Digimon. Cherrymon told the story about the disaster in the Digital World, even about Merukimon's tragic demise. Marcus told Cerrymon that it was Kurata and his army of Gizumons who did the massacre in the Digital World. When the Bio-Hybrids arrived, Marcus and the others tried to defend Cherrymon, but the Bio-Hybrids were too strong. They almost destroyed Cherrymon, but the DATS's partner Digimon used the last of their strength to defeat the Bio-Hybrids, forcing them to retreat. Then Cherrymon and the injured Digimon were peacefully safe again. Frigimon Frigimon (Yukidarumon): Frigimon was Keenan's surrogate mother after he was left stranded in the Digital World. Having heard his mother's cries for him on the other side of the gate, she came to know his name, and decided that she would take care of him. However, her life ended in tragedy during Kurata's attack on the Digital World, as she was struck by a beam from one of the attacking Gizumon. Before Frigimon was deleted, she wished Kennan to stay in the Digital World. :: Frigimon was voiced by Tomoko Ohtsuka and Mona Marshall. ElDradimon ElDradimon: A massive Digimon that resembles a turtle. He is, in fact, the Sacred City of the Digital World, in that he carries an entire city of Digimon on his back. Ultimately, he came under attack from Kurata's forces, and was sent to the real world, where Marcus and the others failed to protect him, resulting in his being impaled and destroyed by a massive lance created by way of merging numerous Gizumon together with a weapon. * Baronmon: The mayor of the Digimon living on ElDradimon. He sees Spencer Damon as a sort of savior to his people, and thus, did the same for Marcus. He participated in the defense of ElDradimon, only to be destroyed by a Gizumon XT when he actively tried to challenge Kurata's plans. Primary Antagonists Merukimon Merukimon is a powerful Digimon and one of the Olympus Twelve.Merukimon was called a member of the Olympus Twelve by Frigimon in a flashback in episode 24, "The Past Revealed". He raised Keenan after the death of Keenan's guardian, Frigimon, and ruled over a portion of the Digital World from his palace, the Infinite Ice Ridge. He met Spencer Damon 10 years ago in the past, believing his words that humans and Digimon can co-exist. But his faith towards humans turned into animosity when a group of humans led by Kurata appeared in the Digital World and begun to delete Digimon. However, when the truth was revealed by Kurata himself, Merukimon decided to try believing in Spencer's words again, and sacrificed his life to save Keenan, Marcus, and the others. Merukimon first appeared when he decided to go to the human world after learning that Falcomon had travelled there to find Puwamon. He arrived just in time to save Falcomon from GeoGreymon's Mega Burst attack. After been attacked by Marcus, Merukimon proceeded to defeat GeoGreymon, Gaogamon and Sunflowmon. He was also able to revert Biyomon (Puwamon's evolved form) back into a Digi-Egg. Merukimon then tempered with Biyomon's Digi-Egg, attempting to 'purge' the human influence from it. He was unsuccessful, and the egg hatched again into Biyomon. Biyomon was now fixated on Kristy (Damon's sister). Biyomon then Digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped to wreck havoc in the human world. DATS discovered Merukimon's signal mixed with Biyomon's data, leading DATS to believe that Merukimon is responsible for breaking down the boundary between the human and Digital Worlds. Marcus and his group was sent off to investigate and put an end to Merukimon. [[Cherrymon] reveals that Merukimon and those working for him entered the Real World via the Digital Gate located within Merukimon's palace. Although Merukimon was warned by his minion Gotsumon, he did not regard the DATS members as a threat. Merukimon easily defeats the DATS Digimon, but before he can finish them off, he sees Commander-General Yushima, another familiar face. Yushima and Gwappamon hold Merukimon at bay while the others escape. After that, Gotsumon tries to convince Merukimon that Keenan is a traitor and that he and the Humans must be destroyed. However, Merukimon refuses to believe Keenan actually betrayed him and had no intention to attack the humans. This resulted in SaberLeomon deciding to take matter into his own hands, with Gotsumon leaving Merukimon's side to aid him. Merukimon eventually learned the truth of what truly occurred as Kurata used his Gizumon AT to perform a sneak attack on Merukimon, telling the Digimon that Spencer was a fool to trust Digimon. Gizumon AT became Gizumon XT, and Merukimon sacrificed his life to damage Gizumon XT to protect Marcus, Keenan, and the others with a renewed faith in Spencer's dream. Merukimon was destroyed in that battle, and so was his Digi-Egg. ::Voiced by Richard Epcar in the dub. Gotsumon / Meteormon Gotsumon is a servant of Merukimon, and is considerably more villainous than the Gotsumon of previous seasons. He is not fond of Keenan, because Merukimon favored the boy over him, and referred to Falcomon as "Keenan's slave". Though just a Rookie-level, he ranks high in the chain-of-command of Merukimon's servants. He often uses a Yanmamon for transportation, and Kuramon for surveillance. He lives in the Infinity Ice Ridge (Mugen Hyouheki) with his master. Gotsumon's first appearance was when he revealed that Falcomon had gone to the human world to try and find Biyomon's Digi-Egg. Later, when the DATS members entered the Digital World, he bombarded them with rocks, and in the process endangered Cherrymon, the young Nyokimon, and Keenan and Peckmon as well. Later, when Falcomon temporarily sided with the humans to find a vaccine, Gotsumon accepted Blossomon's (a fellow minion) suggestion to attack them, despite Merukimon ordering them not to. After Blossomon was destroyed, Gotsumon resolved that Keenan was as bad as the other humans, and attacked them all with Mammothmon, nearly burying them all in an avalanche. He then revealed himself to the surviving DATS team, and had Mammothmon attack again, only for the elephant-like monster to be destroyed by Lilamon, leaving Gotsumon no choice but to retreat. When the humans all arrived at the Inifinty Ice Ridge, he took everyone, including Keenan, by surprise, and attempted to bury them in a cave-in. When it seemed Keenan, Marcus Damon, and their partners had fallen to their deaths, he took the rest of the DATS members to Merukimon, only to be exposed for what he'd done when both boys revealed themselves to be alive. After all three of DATS' main digimon were defeated by Merukimon, Commander-General Yushima used Gwappamon to cause a cave-in of his own so that the team and Keenan could escape back to the real world, stalling Merukimon and burying Gotsumon. Afterwards, SaberLeomon arrived at the Infinity Ice Ridge to berate Mercurimon for what had happened in dealing with the humans. Gotsumon made a secret alliance with the Digimon, and told him of Keenan. SaberLeomon allowed Gotsumon to lead his army of Boarmon and Pteramon into the human world, but this effort ended in failure when a massive Digital Gate drew both Gotsumon and the army back into the Digital World. Gotsumon returned to SaberLeomon's own fortress to tell him what had happened, leading SaberLeomon to go to the real world - where he met his end. With SaberLeomon gone, Gotsumon returned to Merukimon, and decided to make a personal stand against the humans. He confronted the humans, who had returned to the Digital World, and unleashed Zudomon upon them. When Zudomon met his end, Gotsumon decided to face them himself, digivolving and revealing his true form - Meteormon. In this form, Meteormon's great speed and power overwhelmed the DATS team, but in the end, it was not enough, and he finally met his end at the hands of RizeGreymon's Rising Destroyer. Much later, Marcus and the others returned to the Digital World, where they encountered Gotsumon again, who had been reborn. Though they initially suspected him of still being their enemy, they quickly found out he had no memory of his former life. Gotsumon lead them to the location of the Digimon god King Drasil, and when they were attacked by the Royal Knights, he was saved along with the others by Sleipmon. SaberLeomon SaberLeomon is a powerful Mega-level Digimon was one of the Digimon who saw humans as a threat, attacking the research group that was searching for Keenan Crier. He attacked Spencer's group and Spencer was able to knock him down. That very same Digimon reappears 10 years later, questioning Merukimon's policies before assembling his own army of Boarmon and Pteramon with aid from Gotsumon to attack the real world. He recalled about the events about the humans who were deleting Digimon. He appears in the Real World to fight RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon. During the fight, a Gizumon AT appears and SaberLeomon is hit with Gizumon's laser, causing him to be paralyzed and confused. Marcus punches and breaks one of his fangs and SaberLeomon is killed by RizeGreymon. However SaberLeomon's egg is destroyed as an after effect of Gizumon's laser. SaberLeomon's appearance is much larger than in the first Digimon. : SaberLeomon's voice was supplied by Hitoshi Bifu, with only Paul St. Peter returning to resume the role. Belphemon Rage Mode Gizumon AT / Gizumon XT The Gizumon were Kurata's own creation. The first Gizumon appeared during the fight with SaberLeomon. It struck a beam at SaberLeomon, paralyzing him. Then Gizumon AT snuck up behind Merukimon, weakening him. It was too strong for the DATS Digimon. Kurata then Digivolved Gizumon AT into Gizumon XT to finish off the Digimon. Merukimon used the last of his strength to damage Gizumon XT. After that Crowmon destroyed the prototype Gizumon XT. After Agumon and Marcus were glad to get their memories back, Kurata sent a Gizumon XT to destroy them, but were rescued by Lilamon and MachGaogamon. RizeGreymon destroyed the Gizumon AT. Then Marcus and the others went in pursuit to stop Kurata and his army of Gizumons from destroying the Digital World. After the DATS went to the Sacred City, the home of ElDradimon, they were hatching a plan about taking Kurata and his army of Gizumons down once and for all. But Kurata had a trick up his sleeve. During the war with the Gizumon, Kurata planted space devices, surrounding ElDradimon. After he was sent to the Real World, Kurata had another trick. The Gizumon formed into a giant lance called the Gizumon Javlin, which impaled ElDradimon killing him. After the DATS destroyed the last numbers of the Gizumon, they were never seen again after the dissapearence of Kurata. Akihiro Kurata Bio-Hybrids The Bio-Hybrids are three Digimon hunters under Kurata's command. Consisting of Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami, they have the ability to turn into Digimon thanks to the fact that Kurata combined their DNA with the data of a Digimon. First possessing three forms based on Armor Digimon, they are later given more powerful forms that are equal in strength to Mega-level Digimon (Ultimate-level digimon). Its to be noted that the only difference between the bio armor digimon and their normal counterparts is the presence of some sort of energy tube on the back of their heads and their heads colored red, while the mega forms' heads are colored green. If a human who becomes a Bio Digimon is defeated, he/she reverts back to a normal human while the Digimon data is separated from their human DNA and becomes a Digi-Egg. King Drasil and the Royal Knights Argomon Argomon was the main villain that appeared in the Digimon Data Squad movie. He put an eternal sleep on all the humans in the real world. He sent an army of Goblimon, an Ogremon, and some Pipismon to attack Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Rythmn. Then Agumon and Rythmn arrived to take down Argomon. Then Argomon digivolved to his Mega Form to get revenge. Marcus arrived at the scene to Digivolve Agumon into ShineGreymon to fight Argomon, but was too strong. So ShineGreymon became his Burst Mode form and destroyed Argomon once and for all. Villainous Digimon Kokatorimon He was the first enemy that Marcus and Agumon encountered. Agumon used his Pepper Breath to attack Kokatorimon, but the big rooster was too fast. Then Marcus jumped on Kokatorimon and landed some punches. Then Kokatorimon unleashed a laser beam to defeat Agumon. Marcus franticly not wanting to lose his friend, ran and jumped high to attack the overgrown rooster. When he punched the monster a new digital energy came. Then, Yushima gave Marcus the new Digivice called the D.N.A. charge. Then, Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon to destroy Kokatorimon. Drimogemon/Digmon This Drimogemon was one of many Digimon to breach the gap between the Digital World and the human world, but he was significant in regards to the events that lead to his defeat. He was accidentally brought to this world through the equipment used by two would-be bank robbers. Their greed caused Drimogemon to increase in size and rage out of control, and eventually, it escaped back to the Digital World. However, Thomas, unable to accept his failure or the chance that Drimogemon could lead even more Digimon to the human world, went to the Digital World after him. Marcus followed him, and together, they faced Drimogemon. Before he was defeated, however, he digivolved into Digmon, and he fought back GeoGreymon and Gaogamon. Then Marcus and Thomas told their Digimon to combine their powers to destroy Digmon once and for all. This led to both accepting one another as team-mates. :: Drimogemon was voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka in the Japanese Version and by Lex Lang in the English Version. Citramon During the night at the amusement park on Kristy's birthday, it was interupted by Citramon, who was flooding the amusement park. Then Thomas told Kristy and Sarah Daimon to escape along with the citizens to deal with that giant orange. Gaomon Digivolved to Gaogamon to take down Citramon. Just as Gaogamon was about to squeeze the juice out of him, Citramon warned him if he did that, he threatened to give everyone a swim with his citrus bombs. Suddenly Thomas got an idea what Kristy told him about fireworks. Then Thomas ordered Gaogamon to toss Citramon in the sky to create fireworks. Gaogamon finished him off with his Spiral Blow attack and Citramon was disintegrated with his own citrus bombs, creating fireworks. Keramon/Kurisarimon A sly Keramon in the Real World worked for Neon. He was making the people to only hear the greedy singer enjoy him. Yoshino and Lalamon, and the others stopped Neon for being a greedy singer. Neon became furious and Keramon digivolved to Kurisarimon to fight the DATS. Gaogamon was easily overwhelmed by Keramon, but GeoGreymon stood up. Keramon attacked him with gas, but GeoGreymon unleashed his Mega Burst just in time to destroy Keramon. Togemon Togemon came to the real world appeared while Thomas and Gaomon were finding him. He was using Minnie, Harris's father, to overcome her father's victory. Togemon ran away, but entered a stadium where Thomas and Gaomon were waiting for him. Gaomon and Togemon battled fighting style, and Gaomon smacked Togemon out of the ring, and Togemon grew larger. Gaomon Digivolved to Gaogamon to destroy Togemon once and for all. Soulmon After Kristy got embarrassed, a Soulmon appeared in the real world as an invisible figure. He started to play tricks on Marcus. Agumon only noticed him and tried to tell Marcus, but he and the others ignored Agumon's warnings as Soulmon's pranks on Marcus happened more frequently and started to get dangerous. Then Marcus finally realized Agumon was telling the truth when Soulmon was hijacking a boat. Marcus used a spray on Soulmon, becoming visible. Then Marcus attacked him, making him pay for playing pranks on him. Then Soulmon grew bigger, and Marcus digivolved Agumon into GeoGreymon to fight and destroy Soulmon once and for all, and the boat was back to normal. DemiDevimon Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World, along with Vilemon. They went to the horse track to help Conner win the money. The three DemiDevimon used their Demi Dart attack on the horse to speed him up. Then Conner's dream had come true. When Conner unleahed his anger, Vilemon and the three DemiDevimon attacked Marcus, Agumon and Lalamon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed the three DemiDevimon as well. Vilemon A Vilemon appeared in the Real World along with the three DemiDevimon, and helped Conner, pretending to be his master. He was the ringleader of the DemiDevimon. He disguised himself as an idol. When Conner unleashed his anger, Vilemon grew bigger, wearing off his disguise. He and DemiDevimon attacked Agumon and grabbed Marcus, threatening to feed off his hunger, but was saved by Lalamon and Yoshi. When Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon, Vilemon attacked with his Nightmare Shocker, but didn't have an effect on GeoGreymon. He destroyed Vilemon along with his henchmen, DemiDevimon. MetalPhantomon During their journey in the Digital World, the DATS were captured by a group of Dokugumon. Just then, MetalPhantomon appeared from the abyss and started to make the DATS sleep into eternal nightmares. Thomas forcingly dreamed about his past when he was a little boy, his mother was with him. The normal Thomas tried to talk to his mother but wouldn't listen. Then when they were on their way to a festival, his mother was ran over by a truck, killing her. Then Thomas was weeping, and MetalPhantomon told him he had the horror and the sadness. Then when Thomas broke free from MetalPhantomon's spell, he Digivolved Gaomon into his Ultimate Level, MachGaogamon. He then destroyed MetalPhantomon. Blossomon While Gotsumon heard that Keenan was sick, he sent Blossomon to attack the DATS. She crept up behind them, and stole the vaccine from Marcus. Agumon and Falcomon fought back, but they were no match for her. Then Thomas and Gaomon showed up, and Gaomon Digivolved to MachGaogamon to fight Blossomon, who sent her flying out of the mansion and in the water. While MachGaogamon and the others were flying away, Blossomon came back for revenge. Agumon Digivolved to RizeGreymon to destroy her once and for all. Mammothmon During the battle with Keenan and Peckmon, Gotsumon summoned Mammothmon, to cause an avalanche, causing the DATS to go seperate ways. When Gotsumon and Yanmamon caught Lalamon in the act, Mammothmon appeared again to attack her and Gaomon. When Lalamon used "Sing A Song" attack on Mammothmon, Yoshi got the courage of the flashbacks of her piano recital, she Digivolved Lalamon into Lilamon. Then she destroyed Mammothmon. Okuwamon While Gotsumon was looking for revenge for Keenan, he found a group of Okuwamon. The Okuwamon attacked a forest in the Real World. The DATS showed up to fight Gotsumon's army. At first they had fast attack movements. Then Gotsumon ordered Okuwamon to destroy Keenan, but Marcus rescued him just in time. Lilamon destroyed an Okuwamon, while the other was being destroyed by RizeGreymon. Terrified, Gotsumon retreated. Hagurumon Hagurumon appeared in the Real World to take over Keenan's house, transforming it and himself into a giant toy robot. He rampaged though the forest, swinging wildly, looking for a mama because of the feelings that Keenan had when he was a baby spilled into the robot. Agumon Digivolved into RizeGreymon to fight Hagurumon. He held him while Keenan rescued his mother. Then RizeGreymon finished him off with his Trident Revolver. Pteramon An army of Pteramon sent by SaberLeomon, leading by Gotsumon. They were causing mayhem in the Real World. Some were destroyed by RizeGreymon, but he was no match for the rest of them. KnightChessmon (Black) and KnightChessmon (White) each destroyed one. Then Kurata opened a Digital Gate, and it sucked all the Pteramon in it, never to be seen again. Boarmon An army of Boarmon were sent by SaberLeomon, and lead by Gotsumon. MachGaogamon kicked one out of the way to save Lilamon, and RizeGreymon picked one up and tossed it away. Lilamon fought some and Peckmon fought one. And the rest of the Boarmon were sucked away into the Digital Gate that Kurata opened, never to be seen again. Other Minor Characters * Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura (華村　仁志 (祢音) Hanamura Hitoshi): A childhood schoolmate of Yoshino's, Hitoshi was often ridiculed by his peers for his weight. Years later, he became a well-known pop singer, using the alias of "Neon Hanamura", whose sudden rise in popularity attracted the suspicion of DATS. It became known that he was using a Keramon to manipulate digital information to widen the audience of his music, as well as manipulate statistics for downloads and rankings of his songs. Yoshino went undercover and began a relationship with him, but when it appeared she was getting too attached to the case, Thomas decided it was time to act. Eventually, all three members of the team confronted Neon, and the young man's anxiety led to him inadvertently causing Keramon to digivolve into Kurisarimon. Despite losing what he'd worked so hard for, in the end, Neon's greatest regret was that he'd have his memory erased, and thereby lose all memory of coming to know Yoshino again. His name is mentioned again in the radio by a voice that says "now you will listen to Hanamura Neon's song..." later when Yoshino drives Keenan to his parents. In the last episode, he was also rising his D.N.A. into the sky. :: Neon's voice was supplied by Tomokazu Seki and Yuri Lowenthal. * Hayase Harris (早瀬　翼 Tsubasa Hayase): A famous boxer whose career was an inspiration to Thomas as a child. Some time ago, he was critically injured in a match. However, his career enjoyed a resurgence due to maladies that affected his opponents, which led DATS to suspect a Digimon's involvement. In truth, it was Harris' daughter, Minnie (Manami), who was using the Digimon, a Togemon, in order to ensure her father's victory. Thomas and Gaomon defeated Togemon, and explained what had happened to her father. Despite losing his memories of the event, he resolved to fight his title match, even with the risk to his body, all in order to show his daughter the way he was meant to fight - fairly and honestly. In the last episode, he and his family were also rising their DNA into the sky. :: Tsubasa's voice was supplied by Isshin Chiba in the Japanese Version and by Tom Fahn in the English Version. "Actually in the dub version Thomas told him what happened, and he retired because he did not want to have his family worring about him." * Conner Shiratori (白鳥　耕一郎 Shiratori Kōichirō): Conner was a schoolmate of Marcus', whose dream it was to follow in his father's footsteps as the proprietor of his family's store, which was famous for its manjuu. However, the store had fallen on tough times after Conner's mother had fallen sick, leading to his father becoming desperate for money. This led to his father becoming obsessed with gambling, leading to him falling prey to three DemiDevimon (PicoDevimon) and a Vilemon (Evilmon), who sought to use his greed to grow in power. They disguised themselves as an idol statue, and rigged horse races in Koichiro's father's favor. However, Marcus discovered this, and with Yoshino, destroyed the four digimon. In the end, Conner and his father made peace, and resolved to re-vitalize their store. In the last episode, he and his father were also rising their digisouls into the sky. :: Conner's voice was supplied by Jonathan Fahn. * Director Hashima (羽柴 Chief Hashiba): Director Hashima is a representative from the Japanese Confidentiality Ministry, whose responsibility is to over-see DATS. Hashima first appeared after the Digimon known as Merukimon made his presence known, and threatened to shut down DATS for blowing their cover. He appeared again when it appeared that Kevin and Michelle Crier had opened a gate to the Digital World, and had them taken into government custody. After this, he seemed to fall prey to (or cooperated) with the machinations of Kurata and had the memories of the DATS personnel and their families' memories erased. When Kurata was using Belphemon's Sleep Mode, his plot was exposed to Director Hashima who sent military helicopters to where Belphemon's Sleep Mode is. :: Hashiba is voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka in the Japanese Version and by Doug Stone. * Kevin Crier (野口 憲治 Noguchi Kenji) and Michelle Crier (野口 美鈴 Noguchi Misuzu): Kevin and Michelle are Keenan's biological parents, as well as the father and mother of his young sister, Ruka Crier (Noguchi Yuka). Ten years ago, they attempted to create a Digital Gate, but disaster struck when Keenan was drawn into it. They joined the expedition into the Digital World in order to find him, but they were forced to return to the human world with the others before they could. They were reunited with their son years later, however, but their reunion was interrupted when a Digimon called Hagurumon appeared in their home, and transformed their house into a monster based on a toy Keenan had as a child. Hashima appeared, accusing them of illegally creating another Digital Gate, and took them into custody. Later, they were approached by Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino, who asked them to create a Digital Gate for them. They agreed, and despite reservations on not having more time to spend with the son they never knew, they gave Keenan their blessing to go as well. :: Kenji and Misuzu's voices is supplied by Hiroshi Naka and Niina Kumagaya in the Japanese Versions. Notes Category:Digimon